Karena Kamu
by Marians
Summary: Karena kamu, aku mengalami banyak hal, merasakan berbagai hal yang sebelumnya belum pernah kurasakan. [Seme!Jisoo x Uke!Wonwoo / JiWon] [Kumpulan OS] [BoysLove]


**Karena Kamu**

Hong Jisoo/Jeon Wonwoo

T.

Disclaimer:

Sesungguhnya Seventeen adalah milik kita bersama.

Warning:

AU. Typo(s). Boys Love/sho-ai. OOC. Seme!Jisoo.

Kumpulan OS .

.

.

.

 **Karena Kamu,** _ **Aku Jatuh Cinta**_

.

.

Selama hampir 16 tahun hidupnya, Jeon Wonwoo tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta dalam artian sesungguhnya. Selama hidupnya, Wonwoo hanya merasakan jatuh cinta pada novel yang mampu mengaduk emosinya, atau pada kupon gratis burger di restoran cepat saji yang tidak jauh dari sekolahnya.

Hidup Wonwoo terlalu sederhana—belajar, novel dan burger. Temannya hanya bisa dihitung menggunakan jari—Soonyoung, sahabatnya dari TK dan Jihoon, sahabatnya yang tinggal disamping rumahnya, dan mungkin juga Mingyu, bocah yang setahun lebih muda darinya yang tinggal tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Kalau kata Bohyuk—adik Wonwoo, hidup Wonwoo itu terlalu monoton, datar, tidak berwarna. Pokoknya membosankan dan ketinggalan zaman.

"Coba kalau malam minggu kau keluar, _hyung. Clubbing,"_ saran Bohyuk suatu hari, yang berakhir dengan dahi bocah itu dipukul mesra oleh sang kakak.

Apa-apaan saran adiknya itu. Sama sekali tidak bermutu. Lagipula dirinya ini belum memenuhi kriteria untuk masuk kedalam diskotik atau apalah itu. Kalaupun sudah legal, Wonwoo juga enggan untuk kesana. Terlalu berisik—dan norak.

Namun, semuanya berubah ketika tanpa sengaja terkunci di dalam perpustakaan—ini aib paling memalukan dalam hidupnya.

Kronologis kejadiannya adalah, Wonwoo yang terlalu _asyik_ mengerjakan tugas sejarah tidak sadar jika dirinya tertidur, dan ketika ia terbangun, perpustakaan sudah sangat sepi dengan keadaan gelap gulita.

Untung Wonwoo tidak terlalu penakut, ia bergegas membereskan buku-bukunya dan beranjak keluar. Namun, ketika tangannya memutar knop pintu, ia tau—ia terkunci.

Pemuda _emo_ itu menghela napas. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela, tirai yang menutupinya langsung disibak. Mata sipitnya menatap panorama yang tersaji dibalik jendela. Langit malam bertabur bintang dengan bulan purnama penuh. Indah, sekaligus mencekam.

Wonwoo mendorong jendela hingga terbuka, ia memandang ngeri kebawah. Niat hatinya ia ingin melompat—namun, diurungkan, Wonwoo baru ingat jika perpustakaan terletak dilantai tiga.

"Hah," Wonwoo menghela napas, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bingkai jendela.

Pemuda _emo_ itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati belaian angin malam pada paras manisnya.

"Ternyata aku tidak sendiri."

Wonwoo terlonjak kaget, ia menatap tajam sosok pemuda yang baru saja muncul dari balik rak buku non fiksi di belakangnya. Manik sipit Wonwoo menatapnya awas—takut-takut pemuda yang muncul dihadapannya ini semacam makhluk astral.

"Aku bukan hantu. Aku sama sepertimu, siswa yang terkunci disini," ucap pemuda itu sembari diiringi senyum yang begitu meneduhkan.

Wonwoo terpana, ia mengalihkan pandang dari paras rupawan dihadapannya—tidak lupa mengutuk dirinya yang bisa-bisanya terpesona. Pandangan matanya kemudian jatuh di kerah seragam pemuda itu, dimana terdapat simbol bintang dua.

' _Kakak kelas_ ,' batin Wonwoo.

Pemuda _emo_ itu memilih untuk kembali ke kesibukannya semula, mengabaikan sosok asing yang kini berdiri disampingnya.

"Aku Hong Jisoo. Kau?" pemuda bernama Jisoo itu membuka percakapan setelah hening beberapa saat.

Wonwoo melirik melalui ekor matanya, "Jeon Wonwoo."

Jisoo tersenyum—senyum yang lagi-lagi membuat Wonwoo terjatuh dalam pesonanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa terkunci disini?" tanya Jisoo.

"Tertidur saat mengerjakan tugas. _Sunbae?"_

"Sama sepertimu," jawabnya singkat.

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk menanggapi. Sejujurnya, ia tak tau harus menanggapi bagaimana. Sudah bawaan dari lahir jika dirinya ini pendiam—kalau kata teman-temannya, berbicara dengan dirinya itu sama saja berbicara dengan batu. Wonwoo jadi heran sendiri, kalau memang begitu kenapa kawan-kawannya itu masih betah berteman dengannya?

Lamunan Wonwoo buyar ketika sosok kakak kelasnya itu mengajaknya untuk duduk di tempat yang tak jauh dari mereka. Lelah berdiri katanya.

Menit demi menit berlalu dalam hening, sampai akhirnya Jisoo membuka topik. Mulai dari basa-basi seperti dimana ia tinggal, hingga berujung pada curahan hati Wonwoo mengenai tugasnya yang kian lama kian menggunung meskipun sudah dikerjakan.

Wonwoo sendiri tak mengerti, bagaimana bisa ia yang biasanya tak banyak bicara jadi secerewet ini? Menceritakan semuanya tanpa beban. Entahlah, Wonwoo merasa nyaman bersama dengan kakak kelasnya ini.

Wonwoo akui, Jisoo adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Dimatanya, Jisoo adalah pemuda yang kalem, dan juga dewasa—terkadang humoris pula. Wonwoo nyaman bersamanya. Jisoo itu seperti perpaduan antara Soonyoung yang bisa membangkitkan moodnya dan Jihoon yang dalam mode dewasanya.

Keduanya hanyut dalam obrolan, hingga tak menyadari bahwa jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Jisoo yang diam-diam menatap lekat kearah Wonwoo merasa iba ketika pemuda _emo_ itu sudah mulai menitikkan air mata—efek menahan kantuk.

"Tidurlah. Kau sampai menangis karena menahan kantuk," ucapnya.

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau kelewatan _hyung._ "

"Aku akan membangunkanmu nanti. Apa perlu aku menyetel alarm?"

Pemuda _emo_ itu mendecih, ia menggoyangkan ponsel hitamnya yang kehabisan daya, "Ponselku mati, begitu pula denganmu."

Jisoo tertawa—membenarkan ucapan Wonwoo. Yah, salah satu penyebab mereka masih bertahan disini karena tak bisa menghubungi pihak luar. Baik ponselnya maupun ponsel Wonwoo sama-sama kehabisan daya, sedangkan telepon perpustakaan tak bisa digunakan.

Pemuda yang setahun lebih tua dari Wonwoo itu mengangkat tangannya—yang disambut dengan tatapan bingung dari Wonwoo, "Jam tanganku memiliki fitur alarm."

Wonwoo mendecih, "Dasar orang kaya."

Jisoo terkekeh, ia mengacak lembut surai Wonwoo, "Tidurlah."

Wonwoo tak menjawab, ia menyamankan posisinya. Tidur dengan berbantalkan lipatan tangannya sendiri, ia menolehkan kepalanya agar tak bersitatap dengan Jisoo yang duduk disebelah kanannya. Ia sedikit bergidik kedinginan, namun sebisa mungkin ia menahannya. Ia tak ingin merepotkan Jisoo dikeadaan seperti ini.

Meski sedikit tak nyaman, akhirnya Wonwoo terlelap juga. Meninggalkan Jisoo yang masih betah membuka mata. Pemuda tampan itu bangkit dari duduknya, ia mengambil posisi dimana ia bisa bersitatap dengan adik kelasnya yang manis itu.

Jisoo menopang dagunya, ia tersenyum menatap paras polos si adik kelas. Aih, Jisoo merasa dirinya sudah gila karena ini.

"Hatchii—"

Pemuda tampan itu tersentak. Ia menatap heran kearah Wonwoo yang kini menggosok hidungnya dan mengeratkan jas seragamnya. Jisoo terkekeh, ia melepas jas seragamnya sendiri dan memakaikannya dengan perlahan ke tubuh Wonwoo yang agak menggigil. Ia tersenyum geli mendapati Wonwoo yang langsung mencengkeram erat jas seragamnya sembari mengulum senyum lucu.

"Kurasa aku mulai gila," gumam Jisoo sembari menidurkan kepalanya dengan berbantalkan tangannya sendiri dan tatapan mata yang terkunci pada sosok terlelap Jeon Wonwoo.

.-.-.

Semenjak kejadian terkunci itu, Wonwoo dan Jisoo semakin dekat. Beberapa kali Jisoo menawari Wonwoo pulang bersama jika pemuda _emo_ itu ditinggal dua sahabatnya yang sedang masa pendekatan. Tak jarang pula Wonwoo meminta Jisoo untuk menemaninya mencari buku—berhubung pengetahuan Jisoo tentang buku cukup luas.

Dan akhir-akhir ini Wonwoo terlihat selalu berangkat bersama dengan Jisoo. Tentu saja itu membuat semua orang heran, apalagi Soonyoung dan Jihoon, dua orang yang berstatus sebagai sahabatnya. Mereka dibuat heran bukan kepalang.

Pasalnya, seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang pendiam, tertutup, dan—ehem- _tsundere_ itu dekat dengan kakak kelas—apalagi orang itu adalah Hong Jisoo, si pemuda tampan salah satu anggota dewan siswa. Dan semenjak itu pula, kadar _stoic_ seorang Jeon Wonwoo berkurang—wajah yang dulunya datar itu kini lebih sering dihiasi senyum yang terkesan idiot.

Ini wow sekali—kata Soonyoung.

"Sepertinya dia sedang jatuh cinta," celetuk Jihoon ketika mereka bertiga tengah menyantap makan siang di kantin. Ia menatap risih Wonwoo yang mengumbar senyum idiot dengan sebuah _cheese burger_ ditangannya.

Bukan, bukan karena itu memang makanan favorit Wonwoo. Bukan juga karena itu gratis—eh, burger itu memang gratis. Pemberian dari Hong Jisoo yang tiba-tiba mendatangi meja mereka dan memberikan sebungkus _cheese burger_ hangat penuh cinta kepada seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

Soonyoung yang mendengar perkataan kekasih—ehem—gebetannya mengangguk setuju. Ia menunjuk Wonwoo menggunakan sumpitnya, "Serius _deh_ , aku penasaran bagaimana bisa mereka berdua dekat."

"Maksudnya?" heran Jihoon.

"Kau tau sendiri bagaimana Wonwoo itu. Dunianya itu hanya ada burger dan buku—dan kita. Bagaimana bisa Wonwoo bisa dekat dengan Hong Jisoo si idola sekolah. _Aigoo_ , kau ini tidak peka sekali, Jihoon sayangku—aw! Ampun! Jangan pukul aku!"

Jihoon mendelik, ia menatap nyalang kearah Soonyoung yang tengah mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi korban tangannya.

"Aku tidak pantas dengan Jisoo _hyung_ ya?"

Jihoon dan Soonyoung yang tengah menguyah makanan mereka langsung tersedak. Dua orang itu langsung menatap horror kearah Wonwoo yang kini menatap mereka heran.

"Hah? Kau—tadi apa?" tanya Jihoon memastikan—takut-takut salah dengar jika Wonwoo yang _itu_ sedang bicara masalah percintaan.

Wonwoo menghela napas, "Memangnya aku tidak pantas dengan Jisoo _hyung?"_

Soonyoung diam, ia menggaruk tengkuknya, bingung menanggapi seperti apa, sedangkan Jihoon memicingkan matanya, "Hm, tergantung. Memangnya kau menyukainya?"

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak—kemudian mengangguk.

"Menyukainya bukan dalam konteks pertemanan lho, Won. Bukan menyukainya seperti dirimu menyukai aku dan Soonyoung," ucap Jihoon memastikan. Ia sudah cukup berpengalaman dengan Wonwoo yang memang darisananya polos—dan terkadang bodoh.

Pemuda _emo_ itu menghela napas, ia meletakkan burger yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Ia menatap serius kearah dua sahabatnya.

"Kalian tau—"

"Tidak, aku tidak tau—ampun Won, lanjutkan ucapanmu," ucap Soonyoung sembari tertawa canggung—efek diberi tatapan tajam dari Wonwoo. Jihoon memutar kedua matanya malas, ia memilih untuk menyesap susu kotaknya.

"Kurasa aku sudah jatuh cinta—dengan Jisoo hyung."

UHUK!

BRUSH!

"APA? TIDAK—TIDAK! INI TIDAK MUNGKIN. KATAKAN PADAKU JIKA INI MIMPI?! BAGAIMANA BISA SEORANG JEON WONWOO JATUH CINTA PADA HONG JISOO? INI—"

PLAK!

"PELANKAN SUARAMU KWON SIALAN!"

Paras Wonwoo memerah—entah karena emosi atau karena malu dengan mulut toa Soonyoung. Disisi lain, Jihoon hanya bisa mengelus dadanya—berharap ia tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung.

"Won," panggil Soonyoung. Manik sipitnya membulat horror.

"Apa?" sewot Wonwoo. Ingat, dirinya masih kesal dengan Soonyoung.

Pemuda sipit itu—Soonyoung, tak menjawab. Ia justru menunjuk arah belakang Wonwoo. Jihoon yang berada disamping Soonyoun mengikuti arah telunjuk Soonyoung—dan ia langsung menepuk dahinya.

Wonwoo mengernyit tak mengerti, pada akhirnya ia mengikuti arah telunjuk Soonyoung.

Dan detik itu juga Wonwoo merasakan parasnya terbakar. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, pemuda _emo_ itu langsung berdiri dan pergi dari kantin—tak lupa dengan burger gratisnya.

Meninggalkan Soonyoung yang tersenyum kikuk, dan Jihoon yang tengah menutupi parasnya.

Serta Hong Jisoo yang duduk tepat sebangku di belakangnya—yang tengah tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

 **(** Ehem, sebenernya ini draft lama—lama banget malahan—yang belum jadi dan kebetulan ditemukan oleh emak alias temen sekamarku yang baru—yang untungnya lagi dia fujo. Diriku bahagia, dpt temen kosan fujo, sebelum pindah diriku sekamar sama org homophobic, dan jujur, aku ngga nyaman hiks. Susah mau ngefangirlingan yaoi ;; /woy. **)**

 **(** Semoga ini feelnya sampai, berhubung aku udh lama ngga ngetik JiWon. Huhu, ukeku Jeon Wonwoo ;; **)**

 **(** Btw, rambut barunya Jisoo ganteng banget ya Tuhan. Aku tuh ngga sanggup liat dia begitu. Meruntuhkan imanku ;; **)**

 **(** Oh ya, untuk next chapter, boleh banget buat menyumbang ide yang menjurus ke tingkah orang yang lagi kasmaran atau pacaran gitu. Contohnya, _Karena kamu,_ _Aku mimpi indah_. Ya, seperti itu sih hehehe **)**

 **(** Ditunggu reviewnya—oh, terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca! Ppyong~ **)**


End file.
